thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cicero Aquila
'''Cicero Aquila '''is a tribute from District Four. He volunteered for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Cicero Aquila District Four Male Age: 17 Weapon: Trident Appearance: Cicero is a beautiful blonde boy. He has dark blue eyes which can pierce through ones' soul. He is tall, 6'3 to be exact. His body is perfectly build with a lot of muscles to be shown. Personality: Cicero is amazingly popular. He is strong minded and won't bend for anything. He does not fear people. He is very stubburn. He does everything the way he wants it although other suggest that I should be in another way. He is also little bit power hungry. In groups he always wants to be the boss and loves to boss everyone around. He is able to convince most of the people to do something for him. Backstory: Cicero is from a huge family from District Four. Their family is rich. Despite being one of the younger children he is one of the few that are still alive. Most of him brothers did volunteer for the Hunger Games and not even one won. His whole life Cicero has been looking how his brothers got killed on the screen. This made him strong minded, not afraid of a thing. All the horrors he faced when he saw the games made him strong. He is determinded to go in the Hunger Games like his brothers. He joined the career academy of District Four and started training, day in, day out. He formed a group of people, his friends. Everyone saw Cicero as the leader of the gang. He loves to control them. Cicero usually let his group steal alcohol and cigarettes for him. He drank quite a lot and did smoke, all for free. He continued to train. His life was about training. When he turned seventeen years old he finally decided that this would be his year. The whole year he has been training, while girls of his age took interest in him. On the reaping day, he proudly volunteered. People started to become extremely jealous of Cicero. He was the boy everyone wanted to be. His life was perfect. Nobody dared to face him, afraid that it would result in a horrible fight. Strengths: Cicero has an amazingly strong body. His physical strength is terrific. He is able to lift heavy things and his hand to hand combat is also terrific. His ability to convince a lot of people is also a huge advantage for him. He will make people do what he wants them to do. He is a natural born leader. Weaknesses: Despite being in training for his whole life, he doesn't know anything about his environment. He has no plantknowledge, no geographical knowledge (excluding the basics). Camouflaging himself is a huge problem for him. He has zero creative "power" inside him. Interview angle: Charming, yet powerfull Alliance: Careers Bloodbath strategy: He will join the careers. He will immediately grab a trident and he will start a killing spree. After the bloodbath he will head out in the arena to go tribute hunting. Token: Nothing to remind him off home. He doesn't want to be distracted from his goal and that is winning the Hunger Games. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wesolini Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds